Together
by FornicatingDarren
Summary: All four of them. Together


_An: Hey guys. This isn't long. Just something. I like it. Post war. About a month! Tell me what you think. If you can't tell Ron IS my favorite character :) _

**Together**

He rolled over in his bed. He couldn't sleep. This is usually how his nights were. Quiet and restless. The only time he could sleep was if Hermione was right next to him-which meant he usually slept midday. When he tried to sleep he was just awoken by images of Fred lying dead on the ground, or Hermione's screams from above the cellar he was trapped in.

Harry say up in his cot next to him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Can't sleep 'nd you?"

Ron just shook his head. He saw the pain in Harry's eyes. Ginny had not spoken to him in over a month. Or he had not spoken to her. One of the two. They were avoiding each other and it was killing them both.

"Mate, just go talk to her," he begged. This same conversation had come up again and again.

Harry shook his head, "No she deserves better than me. It's better this way."

Oh ya. Ginny deserved someone better than the guy who fucking saves the world! She was going to be looking for a long time. He was a about to voice his opinions when his door creaked open. He and Harry both instinctively reached for their wands.

"Who's there!" Harry whispered

"Just me! Hermione!" she replied, her voice shaking. Her feet softly padded across the room towards his bed. "May I sit?"

He nodded, sitting up properly. "What's wrong!" he asked her concerned. He could see, now that she was in the moonlight streaming from his window, her eyes were red and swollen.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked again. She just shook her head. She reached for him and hugged him close.

"When will the nightmares stop Ron? I can't sleep. I'm so afraid of what I'll see. " she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Shhhh. It will be okay," he murmured stroking her hair.

"Ehm," Harry cleared his throat, "I think, I'll just -erm- step out,"

Before he could say anything to Harry, Hermione was out of his arms and in Harry's. Ron and Harry were both a little confused.

As she clung to Harry she cried, " No, please please stay,"

He and Harry exchanged a look. What was wrong with her. She pulled out her wand and cast a nonverbal spell. His bed shook as it grew in size. She took Harry's hand and pulled him on the bed. She sat in-between him and Harry. She held both their hands and took a deep breathe. "Sometimes, I just need a reminder that your both still, here and that your okay, and that we're still friends ," she looked up at Harry with sad eyes. "You know that just because me and Ron are together that doesn't mean you're out of the picture. We still need you. You're my best friend. Stay with us tonight? Ron and I will be strictly friends tonight. "

While he was not too fond of that last sentence, he knew she was right. They had been ignoring Harry a little. And Harry needed them.

She squeezed their hands, "Harry," she whispered, "talk yo us about Ginny. You need to. "

Harry took a deep breathe and looked at the two of them. He spoke in a shaky voice, "I-I'm so ashamed. She-I just left her and- I- I'm such a horrible person. I tried to talk to her the day after, but she wouldn't look at me. She just heard my voice and started sobbing. Shell never take me back and- and - I don't knowing to fix this."

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered, reaching to hug him.

He'd never really thought about how Harry was taking this. He felt like a horrible best friend. While he was on Harry's ass for hurting Ginny, he'd never really considered the toll it took on Harry.

He opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted by a small cough.

They all spun their heads around, wands in hand. Ginny stepped into the sliver of light shining in from the window. She had tear tracks on her face.

She walked straight up to Harry and hit him, square in the jaw. He felt bad for Harry, but at the same time, pretty damn proud of Ginny. That was gonna leave a hell of a bruise. She gave Harry a death glare then smiled and swooped in for a kiss. A rather long kiss. One a man probably should not see his best friend share with his kid sister.

She finally released a very confused Harry. She smiled and simply said, "I've missed you. So so much." At this point they're we're tears running down not only Harry and Ginny's faces, but Hermione's as well.

"Um- Ginny. I think we need to talk about everything. Before we can do that again " Harry trailed off, muttering.

Ginny nodded and took his hand. "We'll be back," she promised.

As the door closed with a soft click he turned to Hermione. "It's all gonna be okay."

Hermione smiled in response, "About time."

He leaned in for a kiss. Everything would be okay.

-•-

The next morning, Molly climbed up the stairs to find all four of them together. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and then finally, with one arm around his girlfriend, the other hanging off the bed, Ron. She smiles to herself. They were all okay. They were safe and home and loved. To see the four of them, together at last, warmed her heart. She closed the door and let them sleep for a little longer.


End file.
